halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ban the Hayabusa armor?
I was curious what people thought, but should we ban the Hayabusa armor from canon articles? Maybe not in the Halo: What If? alternate universe, but in canon articles people just use them for the look. So, what are all of your thoughts? Should we officially ban the Hayabusa armor from canon articles (maybe not if they give a really, really good reason for it)? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) It's just an armour. I really don't see any problems of an article having a HAYABUSA armour in it. Why do you guys hate it so much? Is it because it has been overused or is it too common on XBL? 15:19, 27 May 2008 (UTC) YES ABSOLUTELY! The armor just looks keen, but it honestly is terrible, and is no different than the Mk.VI MJOLNIR armor.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 15:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) It looks good online but really it just shows that some noob wants to follow everyone else and look like a ninja! That's why i don't use it (i haven't got the head either)! As for fanon articles, it does look stupid. Fair enough for online but it seems unrealistic that the UNSC, in real life, would create a ninja powered assault harness! Read what i just typed (ninja harness thingy), and tell me whether it sounds right? Whether it looks right? So yes it should be banned. If we get administration's opinion we can have a vote and decide. What do you think? There doesn't need to be a ban of the Hayabusa but generally rules pertaining to armour Permutations in general. Armour perms are something that frustrate me to no end because theres always somebody making a banana yellow guy with security helmet, katana chest plate and EOD shoulder pads and so on. The simple truth is, to the largest extent, stuff like this is none cannon. Like why would a spartan opt to use a less well armoured, shieldless ODST armour or the totally unshielded hayabusa armour? And why would spartans, paragons of military tactics and discipline throw out their UNSC olive green armour, the single thing tieing them to their ordinary human comrades and then go in bright purple armour, brilliant camoflauge in any terrain. Another way to think of this is like this. Imagine you have three suits. Ones a diving suit, ones a EVA astronaught suit and one is knight armour. Now try and mix and match those. Lets see you go into space with only a astronaught's helemt, a diving suit and a shield. Or alternatly go to war with a astronaught suit, jet pack for space manouvres and a knights helmet. Or lets go scuba diving in full knights armour, scuba gear and a pipe to contact you to your shuttle. Maybe not the best analogy but you get the point. Why would a spartan go into combat with a unshielded, inferior ODST helmet, a katana, a unshielded chest piece, a shoulder pad extremely resistant to explosive and a shoulder pad that makes you stealthy. Another way to think of this is to think of each armour as a 'whole suit' rather thn just individual components. IE CQB is modified to improve k dispersal and joint manouvrability. Think that just extends to the shoulde pads, helmet and chest piece? Or the scout armour, filled with stealth gear, don't you think that those stealth materials would extend throguh the whole armour? Or, if you think mix and match should be canon, think of it in this way. why would you mix a shoulder piece that improves K dispersal, a helmet that aids you in EVA moves, a chest piece that resists explosives and a shoulder pad that improves stealth qualities. Now you've mixed and matched them, is that armour really going to be both stealth, space manouvrable, explosive resistant and has improved methods of K dispersal and joint manouvrability? Since you've mashed them all together you've lost the functions of all of them and made yourself a substandard piece of crap. Much akin to going into sapce with a astronaughts helmet, diving suit and bits and pieces of knight armour. Your going to die a horrible death. Horrible. What is needed is an 'excuse' as to why they have a certain armour. Sadly thats not going to work for the security, ODST, hayabusa and the.. erm.. whats it called? The rubbish mass produced one? Anyway, thats because ones a prototype, one is mass produced and two are unshielded and all were never adopted by the SPARTANS. Your not willingly going to go into battle with a prototype or a mass produced unit when you could have shielding? Though saying that, Hayabusa, Security and the mass produced one could be used if there is a lack of MJOLNIR VI or V when they are needed, but i'd imagine that would be recitifed in a short time. You don't want the most expensive living weapon in the UNSC's history to be ill/under equipped. Now for the CQB, EVA, EOD, Scout and recon, there needs to be an excuse as well. For the EVA, i'd imagine a SPARTAN wouldn't use a EVA out of space duty, unless their normal armour was trashed. Further more i'd imagine only scouts, snipers, stealthy fellas, close quaters experts and explosives dudes would use those respective armour. My excuse for ajax using the CQB is the excuse that only a CQB version was availible, and that there were few models of the VI availible for use, to he used that. Further more, for my stealth spartan, she has the Scout because she was in australia, armourless when the covenant strike came so she picked up the nearest MJOLNIR she could. The Scout armour undergoing trials nearby. Of course, eagle eyed people may notice that Ajax's armour is infact blue. Or was the last time i checked. This image was from before Halo 3, or the armour generator, were released, thus a blue CQB dude was all i could get, so i made the best of it that it was hastily repainted for combat on a planet with blue fauna. Or a aquatic world. Or something blue, though i since trashed that idea. During my creation of my VII armour, i chose purposly to make updated versions of the Hayabusa, Security and erm.. the mas produced one, but then i chose purposly not to use them, simple because, as previously mentioned, they suck. Big time. In conclusion. Armour needs to be much more carefully looked at. Mix and match simple isn't canon, as per my great wall of text. And yes, ban Hayabusa True, the Hayabusa armor is overused and extremely popular on Xbox Live (me and my brother played XBL together once; every game we joined had a a Hayabusa!), but does such drastic action need to be taken on it? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I've ALWAYS thought that, I hate it when people make thier characters armor mixed and colorful and stupid. I removed the choice of having mixed colored armor perms in my image making service.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 21:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I'm with O'malley and H*Bad and whoever is against HAYBABUSA on this. Ban it! And for that matter, make and effort to educate people that even though armor perms make no difference in game, they make a difference out of game! 05:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Well said everyone, i totally agree. I actually found someones spartan 4 programme on this site and each fire team had different armour and colours. They looked hideous! I was ashamed to be on the same site as them! Despite excuses, like my spartan 3 having EVA head and CQB shoulders because that's the closest i could get a spartan 2 to look like a spartan 3! So yeas i think that every mixed armour type, with no decent excuse should have a non canon friendly template on them. This just adds in to the 5000th article! It was a crap 5000th article because the spelling was bad and it had hardly any detail. This site has some amazing articles. About 2000 of them but the other 3000 i bet are rubbish and unused. We should do some random pages and any crap articles should be up for deletion. I bet their authers don't even contribute any more so what's to loose? Making the ugliest looking spartan and trying to beat others wikis with the amounts of articles is stupid. As they've always said; ''"Quality over Quantity!" I leave it at that! Not sure if an outright ban on Hayabusa is needed, but I do agree wholeheartedly that some armor permutations/permutation combinations do look ridiculous. Here are some of the permutations that I think we should avoid using: *Hayabusa *Katana *Any weird "mix and match" armor, particularly ones that have different permutations for each shoulder, i.e left shoulder EVA, right shoulder CQB etc. Katanas, on the other hand, have no use on a 21st century battlefield, let alone a 26th century battlefield! We might want to ban them, with perhaps a FEW exceptions i.e. A Japanese guy's family heirloom, worn mainly for ceremonial purpose as Japanese officers did in WWII, but even then, it seems unlikely he'd wear it into battle (even if WWII Japanese officers did). SPARTAN 119 23:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Good point. I see that many people are comming up with many ideas but they all need sorting out. So below is a list of things, which we want banning. Blleow that we can discuss further. This way we all know what we want getting rid of. I'm going to put the ones, which have already been brought up and hopefully people will add more. If you disagree with some of these then please stat so on the comments. If nescessary, Admins, we could even through up a vote? This coudl work towards Unrealism, which is my next phase in revolutionising this site to make better articles (god modding was the first)! Hopefully from this we can work something out: Banned perms request list (please add to this list) *Hayabusa *Katana *Seriously mixed armour perms *Mixed colours *Abstract colours (Elites may be ok on this one) *Unjustified exceptions *Extremely Modified Armor (Ridiculous Add-ons) Comments Thanks to any contributors. If you have any objections then just say, we can work together to sort all of this out. =D I'm gonna point out that Hank J Wimbleton IV uses a katana, as it's a family heirloom, but it has some Halo-era upgrades to it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Several of my characters had modified armours (slight modification) and used Red as their armour colour rather than the default Green. (I already justified this by saying those are for Practicing Scenario)... 16:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Lets not just ban it because the majority dont like the armour or mixed perms etc. People have the right to choose what they want and like. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Its not going to be banned. Mostly because it falls under the umbrella of 'non-canon friendly'. Now, linkage to this guy of yours with it on so I can slap it up with the tag :D Huh? That last sentance did not make sence! First of all Ajax are you saying that Bungie made something non-canon friendly? Secondly, Parkster who are you talking to me or someone else??? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 17:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Hayabusa was made just for multiplayer.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 17:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) The hayabusa itself is not NCF, but, the use of it by a Spartan is. We might as well take a consensus... Support (Yes Ban) --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley'']] 19:09, 1 June 2008 (UTC) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) --Just Another GruntConverse 09:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) We may as well protect ppl from being too flamed for their stupidity Oppose (No Ban) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:50, 1 June 2008 (UTC) -- 18:57, 1 June 2008 (UTC) --1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 19:54, 1 June 2008 (UTC) --112 20:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) --Eaite'Oodat 02:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) --The Great Lord Lycan If someone wants their SPARTAN to look ridiculous, let them. If it's NCF or god-modded, that's something else. 08:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC)